Casaya
Casaya was a tribe from Survivor: Panama. Through both iterations, the Casaya tribe was controlled by small alliances that were shielded by weaker targets. Come the merge, these two alliances struggled for power and a coveted spot on Day 58. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Tribe *Alana,a college student and proud sorority sister. *Bianca, a bass player. *Darcy, who aspires to become a professional author. *Hayden, a custom shoe designer. *Hunter, a college student currently studying computer science. *Joel, an electrician and self proclaimed gym junkie. *Lana, a yoga instructor. *Oliver, a nature loving hippie who was homeschooled throughout school. Post-Dissolve Tribe *Bianca *Catherine, a shy bookworm with a high IQ. *Domenic, an artist from Sydney, New South Wales. *Erinn, a passionate activist for veganism. *Katrina and Marina, a set of twins. *Lana *Liam, a presenter from his local radio station. *Matthew, a swimmer who also works as a lifeguard part-time. *Natalia, the owner of her own floral shop. *Rachel, a cocktail waitress and dancer from Las Vegas, Nevada. *Spencer, an amateur gamer. *Tison, an edgy Australian actor and musician. Tribe History The purple Casaya tribe was formed on the first day of Survivor: Panama. Hayden and Hunter formed a tight duo early on in the game, and brought the girls in with them to form a majority. Following the Triple Tribal Council twist, Joel and Oliver on the outs vote for Darcy because they believe she is untrustworthy, but Joel was voted out. Hayden and Hunter were wary that the girls would align as a majority of four, and created a new alliance with Darcy and Oliver. When the tribe lost again on Day 7, the votes were split between Alana and Oliver. Darcy was the swing vote and decided to vote out Alana because she felt she could manipulate the men easier. At the Tribe Dissolve, Bianca and Lana remained on Casaya and were joined by Erinn and Natalia from La Mina, Spencer and Tison from Bayoneta and Catherine, Domenic, Katrina, Marina, Liam, Matthew and Rachel from Viveros. The Viveros Alliance, consisting of Domenic, Katrina, Marina and Liam wanting to retain their majority and brought in Bianca, Erinn, Lana and Tison. The twins, as social players, made strong friendship with them in an attempt to build trust. At their first tribal council, Domenic orchestrated the elimination of Catherine to stop her campaign against the Viveros Alliance. Despite their alliance, Katrina and Marina created a bond with Bianca and Tison that both Domenic and Liam were threatened by. At their first two tribal councils, minority members Natalia and Matthew were voted out. However, the Double Tribal Council twist on Day 18 allowed Domenic and Liam to bring in Rachel and Spencer to blindside both Tison and Bianca. Katrina and Marina were concerned with their position in their alliance and on the tribe. Domenic felt there was no reason to mistrust their intentions, but needed their loyalties to only be with him and so was comfortable letting them decide who to vote out next. At tribal council, it was unanimously agreed that Lana was the target and she was voted out. Sensing a merge was approaching, the Viveros Alliance established bonds with Erinn to ensure she wouldn't flip at a later point in time. This was proven at their next vote, where Rachel was eliminated for being a mere affiliate of the Viveros Alliance. On Day 32, the Casaya tribe was disbanded and the remaining castaways merged into a new tribe of fourteen. Trivia *Casaya, along with rivals Bayoneta and La Mina, are currently the only tribes to attend a Triple Tribal Council. **The tribe also holds the record for attending the most Triple or Double Tribal Councils in their existence, with four. *After Lana's elimination, Casaya became the first tribe to still exist and have none of its original members. **It would later be followed by Rarotonga, Aitutaki and Viedma. Category:Tribe Category:Panama Tribes